Pokemon Learning League Self-Control
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash, Iris and Cilan sign up for a very special Pokemon Trainers' Club Tournament. The, Ash gets too excited about it and goes a little out of control and has to learn to do maintain control of himself.


Pokemon Learning League

Self-Control

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Cilan, Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew arriving at a Battle Club and Ash speaks to the others.)_

Ash: Man, I can't wait for this club tournament.

Pikachu: Pika.

Cilan: Yeah. I heard that there'll be a lot of tough trainers here.

Iris: This is going to be a great tournament.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Well, let's not wait any longer.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: Wait, Ash. Oh, he just can't wait, can he?

Cilan: Don't worry about that. Ash is just really excited about this tournament.

_(They all head inside the club. Inside, they register in and then head off the arena. Once there, they see that there are four different battle fields on the screen.)_

Everyone: Huh?

Pikachu: Pika?

Axew: Axew?

Iris: This is where we're going to be battling?

Cilan: Yeah, these battle fields are all different.

_(One field has grass, another has rocks, another is made of ice and the last one has water.)_

_(Don George walks on to the podium and welcomes the trainers.)_

Don George: Welcome to the battle club. I know you're all here to participate in the tournament. Allow me to explain how it's going to be. As you can see, there are four different fields. You can choose which field you want to start on. After that, you move on to the next field of your choice and so on. If you win on all four fields, you can move on the final rounds. The winner will receive the Battle Club Cup. Good luck to all of you.

Cilan: Let's do our best in this tournament.

Iris: This is going to be a lot of fun. What do you think, Ash? Ash? _(She sees that Ash isn't there.)_

Ash: Hmm, which field should I start with? _(He looks around the fields, trying to pick one out. As he's doing this, he rushes past some trainers, knocks some of them down or unknowingly cuts in front of them. Cilan and Iris see him.)_

Cilan: I guess Ash really wants to get started.

Iris: Yeah, but doesn't he see that he's hurting the other trainers.

_(As Ash approaches the last field, Iris calls out to him.)_

Iris: ASH!

_(Ash stops.)_

Ash: Huh?

Iris: Can't you see that you're knocking out some of the trainers around you?

_(Ash looks around him and sees that some of the trainers have been knocked down.)_

Ash: Oh. Sorry about that, everyone.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: Ugh, you are being so silly.

_(Ash walks back to Iris and Cilan.)_

Ash: Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away.

Cilan: Ash, you really need to get control of yourself before you hurt someone.

Ash: I know I do. But what can I do about it?

Cilan: I think Quinn might be able to help you out there. _(He pulls out the Poke Pilot and calls Quinn.)_

Quinn: Hey, guys. What's up?

Ash: Hey, Quinn. We registered in to participate in this Battle Club Tournament.

Quinn: Well, that sounds exciting. Anything else going on?

Iris: Ash got a little overexcited and accidentally knock over some trainers while trying to pick which field he wants to battle on first. So we thought you might know a way that he can keep control of himself.

Quinn: Sure I do. Actually, I know several ways. You can be pre-committed, adjust your expectations, show some self-affirmation, adjust your values, be mindful, fight the unconscious and have a plan ready to go.

Ash: Doing those things will help me to keep myself under control?

Quinn: Yeah. Some people tend to lose control of themselves when they get excited about something or make unconscious decisions without first thinking about it. Doing some of the things I just said won't always keep you under control, but they are useful when they're needed.

Ash: I never thought of that before.

Quinn: That's how they work sometimes. I'm going to show you how they really work.

Iris: Okay, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to Quinn's lab.)_

Quinn: I'm going to show you six situations of trainers losing and then you're going to tell how you think they're going to keep control of themselves.

Everyone: Okay.

Quinn: Good, then let's get started. Here, we have someone giving the job of trying to come up with a model for a company, but is worried that he'll won't have it ready on time. What do you think he should do?

Cilan: I think he should try to be pre-committed to the job.

Quinn: That's a good one, Cilan. This person is on a diet and she wants to have her favorite rice balls for lunch. What do you think she should do?

Ash: She should think about what she's going to eat.

Quinn: Okay, Ash. Here, this trainer thinks that she's expecting to lose in the Pokemon league because she didn't do too much training. What do you think she should do?

Iris: I think that she should change her expectations.

Quinn: All right, Iris. This trainer isn't sure which Pokemon he should use in an upcoming battle because he doesn't know what his opponent is going to use. What do you think he should do?

Ash: He should have a plan ready to go for his battle.

Quinn: All right, Ash. Let's say that you, Iris, are given a type of Pokemon that you haven't seen or dealt with before. What do you think you would do?

Iris: I would try to adjust my values.

Quinn: That's a good one, Iris. Now, here we have someone who loves to study Pokemon behavior, but is very nervous about meeting a well-known expert and now he doesn't think he has what it takes to become a great behavior expert. What do you think he should do?

Cilan: I think he should show some self-affirmation.

Quinn: Good, Cilan. That was pretty good, guys.

Everyone: Thank you.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Quinn: You're welcome. Now, I have to get back to what I was doing. See you later, guys.

Everyone: See you.

Ash: All right, guys, how about we go over what we can do before we get to battling?

Iris: Okay, Ash. Let's ask our friends at home if they would like to go over with us.

Cilan: Okay, Iris. _(He looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to go over with us? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. What are some of the ways you can keep control of yourself? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ You can adjust your expectations, be mindful, and show some self-affirmation. That's good.

Iris: What are the way that a person can lose control? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ He or she can get excited about something or make an unconscious decision. You got it.

Everyone: Good work, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Now, let's go pick the field each of us going to start on.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: Let's start at the grass field.

Cilan: I'll start on the ice field.

Iris: And I'll go with the rock field.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: All right, now let's head to them right now.

Cilan: All right, Ash. But before we do that, we're going to need a little help.

Iris: Umm, okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you lik_e _to help us out? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_

_(Cut to a video monitor.)_

Cilan: I know you're thinking it's a little weird we're asking your help battling, but that's not what you're doing. We're going to show you some points where we might lose control of ourselves and you're going to tell us what you think we might do in those situations. Okay, let's get to it. Here, my opponent is sending out a Purrloin and I get a bit put-off his or her choice. What do you think I should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ I should fight the unconscious. Okay.

Iris: Okay, I'm going to battle rock field and my opponent decides to use an ice-type Pokemon, but I really don't like ice-types. What do you think I should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ I should be pre-committed to the battle. Good one.

Ash: Okay, my opponent uses his or her Pokemon in a way that I wasn't expecting to see. What do you think I should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ I should adjust my expectations. All right.

_(Cut back to the gang.)_

Everyone: Thank you, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Well, that was the silliest thing we've ever done.

Iris: Yeah. Cilan, why did you have us do that?

Cilan: Well, I thought that we should be prepared in case something like that should happen to us.

Iris: Well, you could've just told us that.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Anyway, let's get to the battle fields.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They each head to the field they each want to battle on first. A few minutes later, Ash and his opponent are both down to one Pokemon each.)_

Ash: Boldore, use flash cannon!

Julie: Sableye, use night shade!

_(Boldore's body becomes outlined in a white energy and it starts to build inside its ear. Then a white orb with light blue energy inside of it forms in front of its ear, then it fires a white beam with light blue energy. Sableye's eyes glow red and fires two black beams. Both attacks intercept each other, but the night shade breaks the white beam, hits Boldore and pushes it back.)_

Ash: Come on, Boldore! Counter with rock blast, now!

_(The red gems on the top of Boldore's body glow bright orange, and the protrusion on the front glows silver. It then fires multiple silver energy waves. Each one hits Sableye, pushing it back, doing a lot of damage until it gets hit back against a big rock.)_

Julie: No, Sableye!

_(Sableye emerges from the rocks completely exhausted. He tries to stay up, but he falls down to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Official: Sableye is unable to battle. Boldore wins, and the victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town.

Announcer: Ash has managed to pull off a stunning victory over Julie! He will now move on to the next field.

Ash: All right!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(Now, we cut to Iris and her Dragonite battling with Phil and his Vanilluxe.)_

Phil: Vanilluxe, use ice beam!

Iris: Dragonite, counter with flamethrower!

_(Vanilluxe fires light blue beams from its mouths. Dragonite fires a stream of red-orange flames from its mouth and it hits and cancels out the ice beam.)_

Phil: Vanilluxe, use mirror shot!

_(Vanilluxe's body gets covered in a light blue aura. It then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of Vanilluxe's body and it fires it at Dragonite.)_

Iris: All right, Dragonite, dodge that and use thunder punch!

_(Dragonite takes flight and it moves out of the way of the orb and it fist becomes surround with electric sparks and then gets surrounded by a ball of electricity. It directly hits Vanilluxe, doing some serious damage to it and knocking it out.)_

Official: Vanilluxe cannot continue battling. The victory goes to Iris and her Dragonite.

Iris: Way to go, Dragonite!

Axew: Axew!

Dragonite: _(grunts in triumph.)_

Announcer: Iris have emerge victoriously. Will she and her Pokemon move on to the next field?

_(Now, we cut to Cilan and his battle with Eric and Porygon2.)_

Cilan: All right, Crustle, use X-Scissor!

_(Crustle jumps in the air and both of its claws glow light blue. It then puts its claws together in front of itself and a light blue "X" appears in front of its claws and it falls towards Porygon2, hitting it.)_

Eric: Porygon2, counter with discharge!

_(Porygon2 raises its head up and a yellow ball of electricity forms at the end of its beak and it fires it in a straight beam and it hits Crustle, pushing it back a little.)_

Cilan: Now use shell smash!

_(Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form all around its body, the white energy breaks apart and come off like pieces of a shell. Then, its body glows crimson red.)_

Cilan: Now use rock wrecker!

_(Crustle puts it claws together in front of it and a small grey stone with a red aura around it forms in between them. The stone then grows until it's as big as Crustle itself and then the white pieces from its earlier shell smash fuse with it and then it fires it.)_

Eric: Porygon2, use tri-attack, now!

_(Porygon2 moves its head really fast to form a triangle. The three corners of it turn different colors. The top corner turns blue, the left corner turns red and the right corner turns yellow. The inside then becomes an emerald green color and it fires. Both attacks collide and cancel each other out.) _

Cilan: Well, that didn't go too well. Okay, Crustle, use rock slide!

_(Crustle raises its claws into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy appear above Crustle's body and large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy. The boulders them fall down onto Porygon2, doing damage with each hit.)_

Eric: Porygon2!

_(Porygon2 floats down to the ground, completely exhausted and knocked out.)_

Official: Porygon2's unable to battle. The victory goes to Cilan and his Crustle!

Announcer: Cilan has managed to pull quite an impressive victory. He shall continue on to the next field.

Cilan: You were great out there, Crustle.

Crustle: Crustle.

_(Then, we get a montage of the other battles going on with Ash and his friends and a few others emerging victoriously and moving on the final battle field.)_

Cilan: Okay, we made it this far, so let's do our best in this final rounds.

Ash: You know it, Cilan. Are you ready to go, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: We're ready to go, too.

Axew: Axew.

_(A few hours later, the tournament ends with Don George giving the top prize to the winner.)_

Don George: Congratulations, Anelma, on winning the tournament. Here's the battle club cup.

Anelma: Thank you.

_(We now pan over to the gang.)_

Cilan: We may not have won the whole tournament, we did have quite an experience.

Ash: Yeah. We were lucky that we all made the top 10 in this tournament.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: And it was a lot of fun.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: I think our Pokemon had a good time here, as well.

Iris: You said it, Cilan.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

Everyone: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them standing outside the battle club.)_

Ash: We had a great time today. Did you had a great time? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, good. I liked battling in the tournament.

Iris: I liked battling in the tournament, too.

Ash: I liked that we all had a good time at the tournament.

Everyone: Thanks, again, guys. See you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and it irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
